


Barcelona Boy

by TChristian



Category: Original Work
Genre: American - Freeform, Anxiety, LGBTQ Themes, Millionaire, Multi, Spain, Tragedy, Travel, barcelona, teen, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChristian/pseuds/TChristian
Summary: Mason Anders grew up in a life of luxury. Anything he wanted was readily available, except for one problem - the thing he wants is not something that can be bought. He wants a connection, a true connection with somebody, but he has no idea how to achieve such a goal for it is a mountain he has never been able to climb. However when his mother books him a trip to Spain and he meets Rafael, perhaps he'll get the chance to make a real friend...





	Barcelona Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story will contain some adult language and potentially some graphic scenes.
> 
> All characters in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

There is not a lot that can be said about Mason, mainly because nobody really knew him. He had no friends due to the fact that he didn’t know how to make any. He was quite, shy and extremely socially awkward - not a people’s person at all. Now, this isn’t to say he was a bad person, he just didn’t know how people worked and he was never able to grasp the art of human interaction. The one thing Mason had above most other people, however, is that he had a unique story.

Mason had no-one but his parents. His mother, Juliet, adored him and only wanted the best for him and thus did everything within her power to make him happy and did whatever she felt was necessary to give him a life he deserved. Juliet came from a family with a massive fortune to their name and grew up the single daughter of renowned author, Harrison Glenn. She married Mason’s father, Trent Anders, when she was only 19 years old and gave birth to Mason when she turned 24. The three of them moved into a manor that Harrison had purchased for their family, Juliet thought it was too big for their family, but Harrison insisted on them taking it. Trent thought the world of his son and the two of them were absolutely inseparable, yet the only thing that could break them apart was the one thing that ended up doing so. Trent was gunned down in his driveway whilst leaving to work and Mason witnessed the whole ordeal. It happened when Mason was only 5 years old, but he could recall every detail and could describe the killer explicitly, which led to their arrest 4 years later. 

Juliet remarried Oscar Fitzpatrick when Mason was 13 years old. He came into the family promising the world, but giving only the dirt – A repulsive pig of a man, he was abusive, manipulative, conniving, and above all, an absolute drunk. It became clear the moment he moved in after the marriage that he hated Mason and had only married Juliet for the wealth. Nobody understood why Juliet tolerated him, but he seemed to have a hold on her that she was unable to break free of. This was the life Mason was forced to become accustomed to for the next 5 years of his life.

Mason graduated High School at the age of 18 and came home to find that his entire life had been packed up and put outside. Oscar was standing with a smirk on his face by the front door.  
“Mason, when I was 18, I moved out of my house, I got away from my family. They didn’t have enough to support us all, so I sought a better lifestyle. After a few years, I found your mother and she fell so in love with me that I just couldn’t turn her down. I moved in, and now I think it is time you move out and go find another place to stay, you’re not a child anymore. Unless you would like to end up the same way your old man did…” He explained through his disgusting grin, with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
Mason felt a sharp chill shoot through his spine. This man had come into HIS life and into HIS family home and was kicking HIM out?! Above all of that, he seemed to be threatening Mason. Mason rushed to his grandmother’s house with his belongings and she welcomed him in. That evening Mason received a phone call from Juliet,

“Hi baby, I heard what happened today…“ She whispered into the phone.

“Mom, why do you tolerate his shit? I don’t get it, life was as good as it was going to get before he came into our lives. I hate him, everyone hates him, and everyone knows that YOU hate him… We don’t understand why you let him stay, why you let him ruin our lives and tear us all apart?!”

Mason was confused; all Oscar had ever contributed to the household was a higher monthly utilities bill and an odorous atmosphere of expensive whisky, cigar smoke and spirits.

“All he ever does is drink, shout and break things,” Mason continued. “He kicked me out of the house I grew up in the second I graduate, and you’re ok with that?!”

Juliet took a deep breath and with a cracked voice tried to change the subject,

“Mason, I’m booking you a trip to Los Angeles. I want you to experience life outside this town, to find yourself and find where you best fit in. There is so much out there for you and –“

“So that’s it?” Mason interrupted. “You’re shipping me off? Oscar kicks me out and you go along with it by jetting me off completely?!”

“Mason, please, let me explain first. You mean more to me than anything in this world,” Juliet’s voice broke, “just do this please… I am begging you, I don’t want you to end up like me – stuck in a situation I can’t be free of. I can’t explain to you why my life is this way, and it’s better that way, just trust me. Let me book the trip and you can go wherever you want afterwards, I will pay for everything and you can do anything you want! This life is not something you deserve to be stuck in, just allow this, take a chance, you can be so much happier!”

Mason finally conceded and accepted his mother’s proposal.


End file.
